We are still a family
by NayaDavis
Summary: Ca fait un an que les new directions ne se sont paas vu ,5 ans depuis qu'ils ont quittés le lycee que se passe-t-il dans leurs vies aujourd'hui?
1. Presentation des personnages

_**Personnages principaux :**_

_Filles :_

__ **_Santana Lopez :_****** Santana Lopez est une jeune femme qui vit a L.A avec son petit ami Noah Puckerman (Puck),Santana est actrice,chanteuse et mannequin (elle débute) tout comme une de ses meilleures amies : Quinn Fabray ! Ses meilleures amies sont Quinn Fabray et Brittany ! Santana est une fille parfois très méchante,elle est très maligne,elle est belle,très attachante,et elle a une voix magnifique !

******_Tina Cohen-Chang : _** Tina Cohen-Chang est une jeune femme qui vit a N.Y avec son petit ami Mike Chang,Tina est en dernière année a la NYADA,elle est enceinte de Mike,elle n'a pas de meilleure amie . Tina est une fille plutot timide,elle est belle,très attachante, et elle a une voix magnifique !

_**Quinn Fabray : **_ Quinn Fabray est une jeune femme qui vit a N.Y avec son futur mari Sam Evans,Quinn et Sam élèvent Beth (la fille de Quinn) ensemble car Puck a renoncé a sa garde,elle a 7 ans,Quinn est actrice,chanteuse et mannequin (elle débute) tout comme une de ses meilleures amies : Santana Lopez ! Ses meilleures amies sont Santana Lopez et Brittany ! Quinn est une fille très maligne,qui sait ce qu'elle veut,elle est belle,très attachante et elle a une voix magnifique !

**_Rachel Berry :_** Rachel est une jeune femme qui vit a N.Y avec son petit ami Finn Hudson,Rachel et Finn ont une petite fille de 1 an qui s'appelle Hillary Hudson ! Rachel débute sa première pièce a Broadway ! Rachel est une fille qui peut être parfois énervante,elle sait ce qu'elle veut,elle est déterminé,elle est quand même attachante,elle est jolie, et elle a une voix magnifique !

_**Brittany : **_ Brittany est une jeune femme qui habite a L.A avec son petit ami Artie Abrams,Brittany est danseuse professionnelle,ses meilleures amies sont Quinn Fabray et Santana Lopez,Brittany est très bête,elle est toujours dans la lune,mais elle est très attachante et très gentille,elle est belle,c'est une danseuse exceptionnelle, et elle a une voix magnifique !

_Garcons :_

_****_ _**Noah Puckerman (Puck)**_ : Noah Puckerman (Puck) est un garcon qui vit a L.A avec sa petite amie Santana Lopez,Puck est footballer,son meilleur ami est Finn Hudson,Puck a une crète qui lui donne un coté Bad Boy qui est très attirant,il est attachant,il est beau,et il a une voix magnifique !

___**Mike Chang : **_ Mike Chang est un garcon qui vit a N.Y avec sa petite amie Tina Cohen-Chang,Mike est danseur professionnel,Mike est un garcon attentioné,beau,gentil,c'est un danseur exceptionnel mais il ne sait pas chanter ...

___**Sam Evans :**_ Sam Evans est un garcon qui habite a N.Y avec sa fiancée Quinn Fabray,ils élèvent tous les deux Beth (la fille de Quinn et Puck),Sam est nageur olympique,il est beau,par contre il a une grosse bouche mais c'est pas très grave,il est attentioné,il est gentil,c'est un très bon père (et un bon petit ami biensur),et il a une voix magnifique !

___**Finn Hudson : **_ Finn Hudson est un garcon qui vit a N.Y avec sa petite amie Rachel Berry et avec leur fille de 1 ans qui s'appelle Hillary Hudson,Finn est footballer professionnel,son meilleur ami est Noah Puckerman (Puck),Finn est attentioné,gentil,beau,un peu bête,il ne sait pas danser mais il a une voix magnifique !

___**Artie Abrams : **_ Artie Abrams est un garcon qui vit a L.A avec sa petite amie Brittany ,il a était en fauteuil roulant a partir de 8 ans mais il s'est relevé après le lycée,Artie est attentioné,gentil,généreux,et il a une voix magnifique !

_****__**Personnages secondaires :**_

_Filles :_

_____**Mercedes Jones :**_ Mercedes Jones est une jeune femme qui habite a L.A,elle n'est pas en couple,elle est chanteuse,elle a enregistré un album "Identity",elle n'a pas de meilleure amie,Mercedes est parfois arrogante,elle a tendance a se comporter en diva,mais elle est gentille,elle est belle,et surtout elle a une voix magnifique !

_**Sugar Motta : **_ Sugar Motta est une jeune femme elle habite a Miami,elle étudie a la Fac de Miami,elle n'est pas en couple,elle n'a pas de meilleure amie . Sugar est un peu idiote,elle dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête,elle est riche,elle est belle,gentille,mais elle ne sait pas chanter !

_Garcons :_

**_Kurt Hummel :_****** Kurt Hummel est un jeune homme il habite N.Y,Kurt travaille pour Vogue en plus de jouer dans des pièces a Broadway (il débute),Kurt est marié avec Blaine Anderson (ils sont tous les deux gais) . Kurt Hummel est un garcon très gentil,accro a la mode,et il a une voix magnifique !

_**Blaine Anderson : **_ Blaine Anderson est un jeune homme,il vit a N.Y,Blaine est chanteur/acteur,il vit avec son mari Kurt Hummel (ils sont gais tous les deux) . Blaine est beau,attentionné,gentil,et il a une voix magnifique !

_**Rory Flanagan :**_ Rory Flanagan est un jeune homme il vit a Miami,il n'est pas en couple,il n'a pas de meilleur ami,Rory est d'origine Irlandais,il est gentil,généreux,et il a une voix magnifique !

___**Joe Hart :**_ Joe Hart est un jeune homme il habite a Miami,il n'est pas en couple mais il est toujours amoureux de Quinn Fabray depuis le lycée,Joe est très Chrétiens,il étudie a la Fac de Miami,Joe est gentil,très croyant,et il a une voix magnifique


	2. Chapitre 1: See them again?

**C'est une fiction que j'ai posté sur mon blog skyrock tike-love mais maintenant je vais la transferer ici dsl le premier chapitre est court ,****  
**  
Santana se leva et alla dans la cuisine :

Santana : Salut bébé !  
Puck _l'embrassant_ : Salut !  
Santana : J'ai fais un drôle de rêve !  
Puck : Ah oui ? c'était koi ?  
Santana : Ben tout le Glee Club était réuni,on chantaient,on se marraient bref je vais me préparer et ensuite je vais à mon shooting !  
Puck : Ok ! Moi je vais a l'entrainement de foot ! Ciao !  
Santana : Ciao !

**Pensée Puck :**  
Les revoirs ... Pourkoi pas ? Je vais les appeler !

Puck _composant le numéro de Tina _ : Allo ! Toi et Mike vous êtes dispo pour venir chez moi demain soir a 21h ?  
Tina _en réfléchissant _ : Attend,je réfléchis ... Oui on est libre !  
Puck : Ok cool ! L'adresse c'est 8 rue PalmBeach a L.A !  
Tina : Ok merci ciao !  
Puck : ciao _raccroche_

Cool je les ais tous appelés ils viennent TOUS ! Même "Jésus les pieds nus" ! Santie va être trop contente !

**Pensée Tina :**  
Dis lui,dis lui que tu es enceinte ! C'est ce que je me dis depuis 2 jours ! Mais,j'ai peur,il rentre à New York ce soir après un voyage à Chicago,alors je me dit j'attend qu'il rentre mais c'est une excuse pour oublier le fait que j'ai peur ! J'ai que 22 ans ! Mike et moi on est même pas mariés ! On vit ensemble depuis 1 an ! Je suis encore en dernière année a la NYADA ! Le bon côté c'est qu'on aura une famille ... 

******Le lendemain matin ...**

**Pensée Santana :**

Je me prépare pour mon shooting photo a Venice Beach,du coupe je me suis levée tôt (pas comme Puck) ! Il faut que j'aille chercher le courrier ! Je vais le chercher et je m'assois sur le canapé pour le lire ...

Pub,pub,loyer,facture (génial !) et AH ! une invitation au mariage de SAM ET QUINN !

Santana _en criant_ : Ah !

Puck _pas bien révéillé _ : Putain Santie tu fais chier ! Pourkoi tu crie comme ca ?! Tu m'as réveiller !

Santana _toute excité et lui montrant l'invitation _ : Sam et Quinn vont se marier ! _En criant _ Ah !

Puck : C'est génial mais :

1 : Tu m'as révéiller !

2 : Tu m'as péter les oreilles !

3 : Tu fais chier !

4 : Je retourne me coucher !

Santana _criant _ : Bonne sièste monsieur je passe ma vie a dormir ! Ouah ! Je suis trop heureuse ! Sam et Quinn ! Bon je me mets en route pour mon shooting ! Je vais être a la bourre !

**Pensée Quinn :**

6 mois ! Je me marie dans 6 mois ! C'est a dire 24 semaines avec Sam Evans : mon amour de lycée (enfin je devrais dire l'un de mes amours de lycée) Je suis contente que Puck nous ai invités ce soir ! Ca fait 1 an qu'on ne s'est pas vu,depuis la naissance de Hillary Hudson (la fille de Rachel Berry et de Finn Hudson) !

**Pensée Tina :**

Bon stop il faut que je lui dise ! Je l'appelle !

_Conversation téléphonique :_

Mike : Allo Tina !

Tina _parlant a toute vitesse _ : Allo,je suis enceinte oh et ce soir on va chez Puck bisous je t'aime ! _Raccroche_

Bo n,il doit être choqué mais au moin c'est fait ... Non ?

**Pensée Joe :**

Je me lève,je déjeune,je me prépare pour aller a la Fac (fac de Miami avec Sugar) mais avant de partir je vais voir le courrier . Loyer,facture,pub,invitation au mariage de Sam et Quinn ... QUOI ?! Mariage ... Quinn et Sam ?! D'accord je l'avoue je suis amoureux de Quinn mais elle est passé a autre chose ... Bref,je vais être en retard a la Fac !

**Pensée Mike :**

Quoi ? Elle a dit qu'elle étais enceinte ! Mais pourkoi elle avait l'air tellement stréssé ? Je veux dire on est ensemble depuis 6 ans (enfin on a rompu pendant 1 an) mais je la connais ! Elle parle comme ca quand elle a peur . Mais de koi avait elle peur ? Que je la quitte ? Jamais de la vie ! Je l'aime plus que tout au monde ! Enfin bref,je dois aller m'échauffer !

**Pensée Santana :**

Le patron de l'agence de mannequin veut me voir ! Qu'est ce qu'il me veut ? Il veut me renvoyer ? Non je suis le plus beau mannequin de cette agence ! Bon je toque a son bureau ...

Patron : Entrez !

Santana _entrant_ : Bonjour,vous avez demandez a me voir ?

Patron : Oui que dirais tu de travailler avec un mannequin d'une autre agence pour 2000$ la séance ?

Santana : Oui bien sur,j'adorerais !

Patron : Bien,le mannequin avec le quel tu va travailler s'appelle ...

**Voila ! Mettez une review!1 REVIEW= un bebe Klaine**


	3. Chapitre 2: I'm glad you came!

**** Patron : Le mannequin avec qui tu vas travailler s'appelle Quinn Fabray .

Santana : D'accord,bien,je retiens son nom !

**Pdv Santana :**

Je me retenais de crier quand j'entendis le nom de Quinn,je sors vite du bureau et rentre chez moi pour crier dans les oreilles de Puck ...

Santana _criant_ : Aaaaaaaahhh !

Oh merde,il est pas là !

Pdv Quinn :

Non mais je rêve ! Ca fait une heure que Beth est rentrée elle n'a toujours pas fais ses devoirs !

Quinn : Beth,va faire tes devoirs !

Beth : Non !

Quinn : Beth,va faire tes devoirs ! Ne m'oblige pas a appeler ton père !

Beth : J'ai pas peur de papa !

Quinn : Sam,tu peux venir s'il te plait ?

Sam : Qu'est ce qu'il y a Quinny ?

Quinn : Beth ne veut pas faire ses devoirs !

Sam _gentilment_ : Va faire tes devoirs ma chérie !

Beth : Non je veux regarder les Winx !

Sam _moins gentillement_ : va faire tes devoirs ne m'oblige pas a te confisquer ta DS

Beth _courant:_ : j'y vais!

Quinn: Merci Sam

Sam: Merci pour quoi?

Quinn: De t'etre occupé de Beth toutes ces années

Sam: J'aime Beth après tout c'est ma fille!

Quinn: Oui elle mérite un père comme toi!

**Pdv Tina: **

Il va bientôt rentrer je panique! Oh non j'entends la clé dans la porte! Il est là.

Tina: Salut

Mike: Salut

Pdv Externe:

L'ambiance était tendue. Tina brisa le silence .

Tina: Je le sais depuis 2 jours

Mike: Dans ce cas pourquoi tu me l'a pas dit avant?

Tina: J'avais peur tu sais j'ai que 22 ans ,je suis encore en dernière année à la NYADA!

Mike: Oui mais t'es pas toute seule je suis là moi!

Tina: Oui je sais je te remercie de l'être mais franchement quand t'etais petit avoir un enfant à cet âge, tu t'imaginais toi avoir cette vie!?

Mike: Non c'est vrai mais tu veux que je te dise cette vie là est 1000 fois que celle que j'avais imaginé

Tina; Pourquoi faut-il que tu sois aussi parfait Michael Chang Jr. ?

Mike: Pour toi j'essaie d'être parfait pour toi !

Tina _l'embrassant: _ Dans ce cas c'est une reussite!

**Pdv Beth:**

Pourquoi on part de la maison? Je vais demander à maman ou on va.

Beth: Maman ou on va?

Quinn: Papa et moi on prend l'avion pour aller voir tonton Puck et tata Santana et toi on te dépose chez mamie

Beth : Non moi aussi je veux aller voir tonton Puck et tata Santana !

Quinn : Non ca va être une soirée entre adultes !

Beth : Même pas vrai ! Je suis sure qu'il y aura Hillary !

Quinn : Ecoute ...

Sam _coupant Quinn_ : Si Hillary viens,toi aussi tu viens ! Chérie tu peux appeler pour savoir si Hillary viens ?

Quinn_soupir__ant__: Ok ..._

*Conversation téléphonique*

Quinn : Allo ?

Rachel : Allo ? Coucou Quinn ca va ?

Quinn : Oui,c'était pour te demander,est ce que t'enmène Hillary ce soir ?

Rachel : Oui,j'ai personne pour la garder ... Et toi t'enmène Beth ?

Quinn _soupirant_ : Ben là je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ...

Rachel : Bon j'y vais,a tout a l'heure,j'ai hate de te voir !

Quinn : Ok bye !

*Fin de la conversation téléphonique*

Beth : Alors ?

Quinn : C'est bon,tu viens !

Beth : Ouaaii !

Quinn: Sam tu sais pas lui dire non?!

Sam: oh c'est bon elle va pas nous embêter!

Quinn: oui si tu le dis...

**Pdv Rachel:**

******  
** On a atterrit a L.A c'est beau ici aussi! (mais je préfère quand même N.Y) . On est dans la voiture et je crois que le stupide GPS de Finn est en trin de nous perdre !

Rachel : Finn,on serait pas un peu perdu là ?

Finn pas très sur de lui : Non Rachel bien sur que non ! Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

Rachel énervée : J'en sais rien peut être parce que ça fait trois fois qu'on passe devant cette boutique de chaussures!

Finn: Bon d'accord le GPS est peut-être un peu détraqué mais c'est pas ma faute!

Rachel_ très énervée_: Non bien sur que non ce n'est pas ta faute voyons ce n'est JAMAIS ta faute

Finn: Mais...

Rachel: Non tais toi j'envoie un texto a Puck pour qu'il m'envoies l'itinéraire d'ici jusqu'à chez lui.

J'envoie le texto à Puck:

Slt Puck tu peux m'envoyer l'itinéraire du rond point du centre on est perdus à cause de Finn (pour changer!)

Sa réponse arriva dans la minute

Rachel _montrant l'itinéraire à Finn:_ Maintenant tu suis cet itinéraire et tu la fermes!

Finn _regardant Hillary dans le rétroviseur: _ Pourquoi tout le monde est méchant avec papa ? Hein ? Pourquoi ma chérie .

Rachel: pff..

**Pdv Puck:******

Il est 20h50 et ça sonne à la porte voyons qui sont arrivés les premiers.

Puck _ouvrant la porte__: _ Hey Brittany ,Artie Entrez! Santie est à la douche elle nous entendra pas!

Brittany: Mais je veux voir Santie !

Artie: Tu la verra tout à l'heure c'est une surprise qu'on soit ici!

Puck: Venez on va l'attendre dans le salon ! Quand elle arrive soyez naturels

Artie et Brittany: OK!

******Pdv Santana******

Je trouve plus le fer à lisser j'espère que Puck sait ou il est!

Santana: Puck t'aurai pas vu mon...

Je me tut quand j'aperçu Artie et Brittany assis dans mon salon.

La porte sonna.

Santana_ (courant): _ j'y vais

Puck (_riant)_ Si tu veux!

Santana_ (ouvrant la porte) Mike,Tina! Rentrez!_

Tina _lui faisant la bise: _ Coucou Santie!

Mike _lui faisant la bise: _ Salut Santana!

Mike et Tina _entrant dans le salon: _ Salut tous le monde!

Artie,Brittany et Puck: salut!

******1 minute plus tard:** DING DONG!

Puck _en courant : _ Cette fois j'y vais!

Santie _râlant : _ Mais...

Puck _ouvrant la porte: _ Salut Quinn,Sam,Rachel et Finn.

Beth: Et moi?

Puck _la lançant en l'air : _ Et bien sur ma nièce preferéé!

Beth _riant: _ tu m'as manqué tonton Puck!

Rachel: Au fait dire que c'est ta nièce préférée c'est dégueulasse pour Hillary!

Puck _s'approchant d'Hillary: _ Oh désolé ma p'tite chérie !

Puck _se dirigeant vers le salon : _ Venez on va voir les autres.

Santana: Ah Quinny!

Quinn _lui faisant un Câlin : _ Santie!

Santana _prenant Beth dans ses bras: _ Comme tu as grandi ma chérie et qu'est-ce que t'es belle!

Beth: Merci toi aussi t'es magnifique tata!

Santana riant: je sais on me me dit tout le temps.

Beth est adorable! Elle est allée voir les Chang en attendant je vais voir le clan Hudson/Berry.

Rachel:Tu vas bien depuis le temps ?

Santana: Oui super bien,les affaires marchent,et je suis toujours aussi canon! Donc voilà !

Rachel riant: t'as pas changé!

Santana: Non, et je changerai JAMAIS!

Rachel riant: tant mieux

Rachel d'un air plus sérieux : Et toi et Puck ça se passe bien?

Santana regardant Puck: Je dirai que oui ! Il fait beaucoup plus attention à moi qu'avant.

Rachel: Ben c'est cool! J'imagine que tu veux voir Hillary!

Santana: oui! Je veux la prendre dans mes bras!

Rachel lui donnant Hillary : Voilà

Santana parlant à Hillary : t'es adorable ma chérie, t'es à croquer!

**PDV Externe**

**Le reste du glee club arriva au fur et à mesure : Mercedes,Kurt,Blaine,Sugar,R****ory et Joe. d'ailleurs quand Joe était arrivé il n'avait pas quitté Quinn des yeux ce qui eu pour effet de la rendre mal à l'aise et de rendre Sam un peu méfiant . **

**Il était 22h00 et ils prenait tous l'apéritif .**

Santana: je suis contente que vous soyez tous venus!

Quinn buvant son cocktail: Ben moi je suis super contente qu'on soit tous ensemble comme au bon vieux temps!

Tina: ouais c'est trop bien on a plein de truc à se raconter!

Santana: en parlant de ça t'aurai pas un peu g...

DING DONG!

Santana: J'en ai pas fini avec toi Tina! Je comprends pas! Tous les membres du glee club sont là!

**PDV Puck**

******  
****Ca c'est ce que tu crois!**

**PDV Externe**

**Santana se dirigea vers la porte l'air un peu déconcertée . Elle ouvrit la porte . En voyant qui se tenait devant elle son visage passa de déconcertée à surprise.**

**?: Bonjour Santana**

**FIN DU CHAPITRE 2**

**alors qu'en avez vous pensé? Qui est la personne devant Santana ? Tina va-t-elle avouer à ses amis qu'elle enceinte? Joe va-t-il tenter quelque chose avec Quinn?**

**Vous le verrez dans les chapitres suivants! Mettez une review 1 REVIEW= 1 bébé Fabrevans**


End file.
